


Starboy interlude

by SugarPlus



Category: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | ジョジョの奇妙な冒険
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarPlus/pseuds/SugarPlus
Summary: 在厨房





	Starboy interlude

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自歌曲 stargirl interlude

And I shouldn't cry  
But I love it  
Starboy

———————  
他俩就在这厨房里做了起来。  
炉子上的搪瓷锅里还热着牛奶。  
乔鲁诺将米斯达抱上厨桌，还没等他坐稳，双手便立即捧着他的脸亲吻，从额头到鼻尖再落到嘴唇，像蜻蜓点水一样零零碎碎的吻让米斯达的脸颊开始发红发烫。乔鲁诺没有在他的嘴唇上逗留，而是顺势向下吻了米斯达的下巴，又恶趣味般的轻轻咬了他的喉结，惹得他小声的闷哼，身子不安分的向后倾离，想要挣脱开来，乔鲁诺感受到了米斯达的不安，他将这不安理解为即将绽放的情欲。于是乔鲁诺把米斯达的睡衣撩了起来，“咬住。”他命令着，像极了平时在办公室里对下属的语气。该死，为什么我要听他的，米斯达皱眉不爽地在心里咒骂，却顺从地将上衣死死咬住，蜜色肌肤随著暴露，被附着在空气分子中的情愫感染，体温逐渐升高。乔鲁诺看向不满的恋人，眼尾散发翠绿带着金黄的微笑，像平日被阳光拥围的柠檬树。  
乔鲁诺蹲了下来，双手移到米斯达胸前，指腹在他两个浅褐色的乳头上不紧不慢地打着旋儿，他听见米斯达带有下流意味的喘息声慢慢加重，一个接一个的吻便落在起伏不平的小腹上，那吻像是催情剂，惹得米斯达的喘息声从齿缝间泄出溜进了乔鲁诺的耳中，“米斯达的声音好色啊……”乔鲁诺打趣地讪笑，双臂来到他的腰间，充满保护欲望地环抱着，手指也不安分地在侧腰摩挲，“嗯…”由于咬住衣服的缘故，米斯达的声音变得十分暧昧，那眉头微微皱起仿佛是受尽委屈的样子让乔鲁诺想抛开前戏，直接扒下他的裤子侵犯他，让他哭着求饶。理智告诉乔鲁诺应该慢慢来，他知道米斯达的怪癖——他在家是不会穿内裤的，这家伙就喜欢穿着运动裤，勾勒出紧致的臀部有意无意之间去勾引他。于是乔鲁诺挑逗地咬住了他的裤头，开始缓慢地向下拉扯，敏感的性器由于针织物的摩擦分泌出淫靡的液体，裤头的一小块开始变湿，原本白色的布料也被染成了灰色，最终，阴茎暴露在空气外，殷红的小家伙高涨地抬起头，米斯达因为羞耻转过头去不愿看他，脸颊飞上两朵红云连着耳尖教年轻的恋人忍不住想要使坏。乔鲁诺的眼神闪过一丝狡黠，双臂用力将他抽地近一些，让米斯达惊叫一声，随后又十分故意地向胯部凑近，让呼吸不偏不倚地洒在阴茎上，殷红的性器不自觉的抖了抖，津液便从铃口冒出来回应乔鲁诺的举动。米斯达充血的脑袋逐渐感到眩晕，呼吸又浅又急，像是蒙在塑料袋里快要窒息的犯人，米斯达整个身子开始变得燥热不安，被地中海阳光亲吻过的肌肤覆上一层薄薄的细汗，他的双手扣住乔鲁诺的脑袋，手指紧紧嵌在头发里，将金黄色麦穗似的长发揉乱。  
“盖多…盖多…”乔鲁诺抓住他的手腕，在青筋突突跳起的腕部安慰性地轻吻，语气被米斯达喉中细小沙哑的呻吟软化，他抬起头看了看米斯达，眼神里满是柔情，他脸色潮红性感妖冶的爱人，被欲望折磨得不像他平常的样子，他怎么可以这么性感，像被浇淋了可可榛子酱的布丁，乔鲁诺现在就想品尝这份餐后点。乔鲁诺手甫一触碰到米斯达的阴茎，后者便忍不住地打了个激灵，一阵酥麻的电流通过全身，“嗯......”，快不行了，仅仅是被碰到而已就快忍不住了，米斯达感觉不妙，他明明已经阅人无数，现在的反应却青涩的像个处男，只要是乔鲁诺察觉到他的异样开始使坏，握住阴茎的手稍一用力，他就会控制不住射出来，太不妙了，米斯达用还未被吞没的理智思忖着，他可不想在小自己好几岁的情人面前出丑被他嘲笑。其实米斯达先前对这方面并不敏感，欲望来时简简单单做个手活安慰一下自己就可以了，也并不热衷于在做爱时做够前戏，但现在或许只要乔鲁诺触碰任何一寸肌肤都能让他高潮，米斯达变得胆怯又敏感，像个自卑的孩子，面对奖励却避而远之。“…GioGio…”米斯达软语，沙哑的声线被情欲紧紧包裹。乔鲁诺被叫得骨子都酥掉了，柔软的语调回荡在耳畔，像是塞壬女妖一展歌喉，引诱他耽溺在无尽的情爱之中，撩拨他最后一根理智的弦。乔鲁诺沉住气，那不勒斯的生活教会他不能急躁，于是那对祖母绿的的眼睛关切地注视着，询问他怎么了，米斯达委屈似地摇摇头，嗫嚅着叫他继续，“别停…”。乔鲁诺无法离开米斯达翕动的双唇——被牙齿咬得发红发肿，上唇微微翘起仿佛在勾引乔鲁诺品尝，就像圣经故事里撒旦在夏娃耳边低语。妈的，他快忍不住了。  
从两人第一次上过床之后，乔鲁诺就知道了米斯达喜欢乔鲁诺为他做口活，并不是因为米斯达心中会升起莫名的优越感，当然啦，年轻的「热情」教父含住他下属的性器帮助他得到高潮这件事，光是想想就会让米斯达兴奋不已——粗糙的舌面舔弄敏感的性器，舌尖调皮地刮弄性器上凸起的血管，右手还不停撸动把玩他的会阴和囊袋——乔鲁诺轻车熟路地就明了怎样能给他的爱人带来快感，看他的表情就明白了，米斯达在这方面不善于隐藏情绪，做爱时即使用枕头捂住自己的头，身体起伏的频率也会告诉乔鲁诺一切。于是那双碧绿的眼睛时不时地向上瞟，观察米斯达的反应，他爱着米斯达在做爱时才有的潮红的脸蛋和身子，微张的嘴巴还有含泪的眼睛。尤物，乔鲁诺这样在心中形容着。“盖多…想射吗…？告诉我。”乔鲁诺平日细柔的声线添了几分沙哑，他手上加重力道，舌头也更灵活地逗弄着性器，右手大拇指调皮地在铃口慢慢打磨压迫，透明的液体便顺势得以解放，沾湿乔鲁诺整只手，他空闲的左手死死扣住米斯达的窄腰，触碰黑发情人的滚烫肌肤的同时也不禁更加动情，他的恋人淫荡却不同于阿芙洛黛忒，有时在做爱中又表现的格外纯情，“想！…想！”米斯达的眉头皱紧，眼泪打湿的睫毛在昏黄的灯光下显得格外好看，眼眶周围红红一圈看上去更加楚楚可怜，眼眸被情欲染上像夜晚海边的星星闪闪发光，他的背脊被情欲压迫不得不向后弓起贴在冰凉的海蓝色瓷砖上形成一道好看的弧度，双手抓紧厨桌边缘，指关节也渐渐发白发麻，脚趾舒服的蜷曲起来，连脚背都紧绷着，他快不行了，米斯达的小腿开始抽筋发疼，钝痛感让他捡回零碎的理智，下身又意外的感觉到酥麻难受，太不妙了，快让他解脱吧，再这么下去他快受不了了，米斯达想要开口祈求趴在他腿间的教父，费了万般气力到唇边的话语却变成了支离破碎的呻吟，“......唔呜........”性感的喉音被声带压迫发出好似小兽一般的呜咽，“放过......我吧.....”米斯达水汽氤氲的双眼委屈极了，他的手移到乔鲁诺的脸颊，摩挲着恋人优雅的下颚线，仿佛是在发出求饶的信号。乔鲁诺嘴角露出会意般的微笑，右手食指加重力道按压着铃口，随后又箍住了阴茎的冠状沟开始上下撸动，“哈啊.....！”米斯达忍不住吐出一阵叹息，像是努力在外人前克制但无法压抑性欲的修士，真是淫荡极了，乔鲁诺发出令恋人脸红的赞叹，他更加卖力的宽慰米斯达无法释放的欲望。  
“米斯达可真是.......太美了.....”，“盖多......射出来吧......盖多”乔鲁诺缓缓站起，伏身贴近情人火热的身躯，向他索取一个久违的亲吻，柑橘薄荷的味道在两人的舌尖散开，甚至是随着情欲附着在空气中。米斯达被吻得情迷意乱，被金发男友挑逗的浑身突然绷劲忍不住的抽动几下，贴在瓷砖上单薄的背脊往后弓起，米斯达不禁吃了痛。他快射了，他将在年轻教父的手中泄身，这个羞耻的想法让高涨的性器最终得到解放，白色的精液沾上米斯达的小腹和腿间，像是色情版本的夹心的太妃奶糖，“米斯达射了好多喔.....太色了.....”男孩讪笑，用眼睛享受着美味的餐后点，他黑头发的迷人的starboy，他无法克制对他性感枪手的爱欲。

——————  
“喂喂，乔鲁诺！你看！锅坏掉了，牛奶也没有啦！”米斯达瘫坐桌上，左手握着空了的牛奶瓶，漫不经心地抱怨乔鲁诺今晚在厨房里的心血来潮。  
“米斯达不用担心，明天我会去采购的”乔鲁诺一边擦拭米斯达身体沾上的体液一边微笑看着他——被裹上一层淡奶油的Toblerone巧克力会变得更可口。  
“啊——！今晚要失眠了！都怪你。”米斯达嗔怪跪在他腿间的毛茸茸的恋人。  
早些时候米斯达只是想在睡觉之前热一杯牛奶喝却被从浴室出来的乔鲁诺“偷袭”，说到底都是自己太纵容这位小情人才让他钻了空子，米斯达在心里喟叹，但对眼前任性乖张的男孩没有办法，因为乔鲁诺是他金黄色的starboy啊。  
“好好好，今晚我陪米斯达一起失眠。”年轻的教父露出久违灿烂的笑容，起身反手将米斯达抱起向卧室走去。  
“诶诶！！？快放我下来！！——乔鲁诺！！”  
“米斯达肯定累坏了，今晚就让我来做后面的事吧。”

END


End file.
